


Exsanguination

by SamuelJames



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date is their only date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exsanguination

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Exsanguination_   
>  _Pairing: Mark/Vex_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Their first date is their only date._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Lost Girl, Vex/Mark, the end of days is upon us._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Daddy Dyson knows and he's not here growling at me, it truly must be the end of days or a harbinger of the apocalypse."

Mark shakes his head and applies more pressure to the wound in Vex's stomach, "it's not the end and you need to hold on for Bo or my dad or Lauren - can't have me being traumatised by you dying on our first date and why the fuck is nobody here to help."

Vex winces and tries to smile at Mark as though the kid's hands aren't already stained and tacky with his blood because Vex had spotted their attacker too late to mesmer her, "it's okay, kid, had to go sometime and if it's in the arms of a pretty bloke then all the better but..."


End file.
